The Hobbit: Dragon's Roar
by Akatsuki Lord of the Dawn
Summary: Hel and her little sister Kelda join the company when they meet Gandalf at a pub after coming down from the far North. But there's something strange about these girls, just what are they hiding? This story will follow all three movies.


i do not own the hobbit or it's characters. i only own my Ocs and all the other stuff i add.

* * *

Two figures got down from a great Pinto horse outside a pub called White Iris.

The first was a woman about early twenties with long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her skin was a light tan in color and her figure was rather muscular and battle fit for a female, though it was hard to tell just by looking because of her black sleeveless tunic and thick coat, pants and boots that clad her feet (all the same color). But her eyes were a startling green; they stood out like dark emeralds.

The second figure to dismount the horse was a young girl, no older than 9 or 10. She had light brown hair to her shoulders and honey colored eyes, her skin a light pale and she was rather small in build and figure. She wore a long white dress that went to her knees with matching boots and a pair of shorts under the dress and a belt around her waist over the dress. Overtop she wore a light brown coat made for cold times, same as the older woman's black one.

The woman looked down at the child as she saw the child fanning herself with her hands.

"Don't worry, Kelda. We'll get a room so you can take it off and rest." Her voice was smooth and held a slight ring like a wind poking at wind chimes.

The little one, Kelda, nodded unenthusiastically, still fanning herself and pulling at her collar. "Ok, sister."

The woman gave her a small smile before tying up the horse and pulling off the two saddle bags off and took Kelda's hand before walking inside the pub. It wasn't empty but not stuffed to the brim thankfully, so they two females made it to the wooden counter of the bar easily and the elder sister caught the bartender's attention.

"Evening miss, do you have a room for one adult and one child? For two days?" she asked.

The lady looked at them carefully, then wrinkled her nose and grumbled as she dried a glass. "That'll be 30 gold coins."

The eldest of the two sighed and dug the money pouch out of her pocket and looked at how much they had, not enough.

"We only have 25."

"Then looks like you're only staying one night." The lady replied snobbishly, but then had one of the waitresses lead them up to their room for the night, after collecting the payment of course.

Once they got the room and the waitress left, the young girl threw her large coat on her bed and opened the window to let in the cooler air. The elder of the two simply shook her head and smiled, but it smile fell after realizing that they'd only get to sleep here for one night, then what? Where were they going to stay until they knew where to go? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kelda's stomach growling. She laughed then took her little sister downstairs to get something to eat.

"Does food come with the room price?" she asked cautiously, though she was sure she'd have to pay for that too, she'd figured she ask just in case.

"I'd be poor if I did that. No. No gold. No food."

The dark-haired girl slightly glared at the woman's rude behavior, but she used the last 10 gold coins to buy some stew, bread, and milk for Kelda. After the two got a seat, the honey eyed girl started to eat, but multiple times offered to share, she was turned down every time.

"You need it more than me." Her elder sister reasoned. Kelda frowned and kept eating to keep her sister happy. But then she spotted a man that came up to their table.

"Do you mind if I join you young ladies?" both females looked up to see a tall, old man with long grey hair and beard, dark grey robes, and an interesting looking hat. The eldest nodded and the man sat down with them. He stopped a waitress as she was walking by.

"Two meals for the lady and myself please." The woman nodded and walked off. The girls were surprised at this.

"Thank you sir, but it's hardly necessary…" the black-haired woman tried to reason, but stopped when he raised his hand in a gesture of silence.

"You looked hungry and didn't have anymore gold. I thought it was necessary to help." He explained and she simply nodded and thanked him once the meals came.

"Might I ask what your names are?" he asked after a few minutes of eating.

"Hel, and that's my little sister Kelda." The eldest, now known as Hel, told him. "And you would be?"

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

Kelda looked up at him in excitement. "You're a wizard, aren't you?" the child asked rather fast.

Gandalf blinked in surprise. "Indeed I am. How did you know?"

Hel answered. "I heard of you in a village near our home. You seem to be very popular with your wiz-poppers. Plus the odd hat, and 'the Grey' part of your name makes it obvious."

Gandalf smiled. "You are a clever young woman. Where are you two from?"

"The far, far North. Where it's hardly anything but mountain and snow." Hel smiled to herself, as if she was laughing at an inside joke. Her being referred to as "young" was amusing.

Gandalf became curious but did not press for information. Then a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "What would you say if I invited you two to a meeting at a friend's house, in 4 days?"

Hel raised an eyebrow. "What friend?"

"He's a hobbit of the Shire by the name of Bilbo Baggins. We will be having a meeting at his home in 4 days."

"'We'?" both girls asked at the same time.

"A group of thirteen dwarves and myself." He informed them.

Hel raised an eyebrow again. "And just what are thirteen dwarves, a wizard and… a hobbit meeting about? But more importantly, why do you want us to join? Do we have to worry about watching ourselves around them?" she asked, slightly suspicious.

Gandalf chuckled. "No, no. Not to worry. They are a rather cheerful group. So, will you join us?"

Kelda gave Hel her best baby-deer-eyed-begging look, the elder sister pretended not to notice and munched on the last of her bread before she answered. "Alright, we'll do it. We're only going to be here one night and we don't have anywhere we need to be in a hurry..."

The wizard smiled. "Excellent." Then he pulled out a map from his robes, opened it and laid it on the table to show a map of Middle-Earth. "All you have to do is follow this river and then travel across these plains to the city of Bree. The Shire is not too far from there, if you should get lost in the shire, just go right ahead and ask, everyone there knows of Mister Baggins. Just ask for him or Bag End. They are kind folk and will show you the way."

Hel nodded and took the map, folded it and placed it in a pocket inside her jacket.

"I will see you ladies in a four days." With that Gandalf the Grey left the pub.

Four days later, Hel and Kelda rode into the Shrine. It had just turned dark and crickets and other insects were chirping away in the night. Hel spotted a short, round woman about to enter her home and gave a short, but clear whistle to gain her attention. "Pardon me, but is this Hobbiton?"

The woman watched them with wide eyes but nodded. "Yes, this is Hobbiton. Are you passing through?"

"Actually, we're here to see a friend. Could you point us to Mister Bilbo Baggins home?" Kelda offered the woman a smile.

The child's cuteness made the woman melt to a giggly young girl. "Yes, it's right down this road, a few houses down, bright, newly painted green door."

"Thank you miss!" both girls smiled before they rode on.

They found the house, or rather hole in the ground with the newly painted green door that the woman had been talking about. They both dismounted and Hel tied the horse to the short wooden fence. "Be a good boy now." She softly cooed the horse. Then took the duo's two average sized saddle bags and the two made there way to the door.

Kelda had skipped ahead, humming a soft tune and knocked on the door quietly. They both heard a male voice coming closer to the door, but sounded like the person was cursing something about maniac dwarves and that nobody was home.

The little man that answered the door was about Kelda's height, curly light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed as if he were just about to head to bed.

He seemed about ready to say something, but caught himself when he saw them. Then he seemed to fix his appearance a little. "Can I help you ladies?"

Hel heard a few voices somewhere inside mutter, "Ladies? What are girls doing here?"

Hel spoke up. "Would you be Mister Bilbo Baggins?"

The young man nodded and bowed slightly. "Yes. Yes, I am Bilbo… Baggins."

A smile graced Hel's lips as she bowed slightly to him. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Hel Darkhunter. And this is my younger sister, Kelda."

Bilbo smiled and shook Hel's hand when it was offered and got a hug from Kelda, who then sped into the room since the place was a high enough for her. Unlike Hel, who like Gandalf, had to bend down a bit to get in the door. The two were then greeted by the said wizard as they made their way into the hallway, where the two girls spotted several bags and weapons.

"Are we the last ones here?" Hel asked.

Gandalf shook his head with a small laugh. "No. There is one other we're waiting for. He should be along shortly."

Hel nodded then set their bags down in the living room before going to the dining room where the most noise was coming from according to her hearing. The table was covered with all kinds of food and drink, and sitting all around it where dwarves. Twelve noisy, male dwarves to be precise. When Gandalf entered with the two girls, they all fell silent and stared at them.

"So…" a dwarf with white hair and a matching beard spoke up, "these be the strangers you were talking about Gandalf?"

"Yes Balin." Gandalf nodded. "May I introduce Miss Hel Darkhunter and her little sister Kelda."

Kelda, seeming a little shy at the sight of twelve dwarves that were obviously older than her, hide behind her sister's dark coat, but the dwarves could see her. At least the ones on the right side of the table. Hel noticed her nervousness and ran her hand through the younger girl's hair in a comforting gesture. The eldest girl offered the group a smile before taking one of the two empty seats next to Balin. Kelda sat between them, since Hel needed to sit on the end because of her long legs.

Bilbo told the girls to help themselves to food, they both thanked him and got their own plates of food. A blonde dwarf with little braids in his beard handed Hel an ale and Bilbo went and got Kelda a glass of milk after Hel explained that the girl was too young to drink. Though Hel surprised the dwarves when she downed the alcohol.

"What?" she shrugged. "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't hold my liquior." And with that, asked for another drink.

Gandalf introduced the dwarves as Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili. They all ate and chattered and laughed. Afterwards when they were folling around as they cleaned up the table and nearly gave Bilbo a heart attack.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door and everyone fell silent. Gandalf spoke then,

"He's here." Then he got up and went to answer the door.

* * *

Review and tell how i did please!


End file.
